


Sparks Under The Rain

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ClerithWeek2020, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: The first rains of September bring with them a beautiful romance.[Clerith Week 2020 - Day 2 - Prompt: Love at First Sight]
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sparks Under The Rain

**CLERITH WEEK DAY 2 (09/1)**

**_Prompt:_ ** **Love at First Sight**

**-Sparks Under The Rain-**

It was one of those days at the beginning of September when the heat of summer was gradually disappearing and giving way to the cool breeze and the rains that announced that autumn was drawing nearer. But when Aerith had left her house that morning, without an umbrella, wearing a beautiful yellow dress with matching sandals, she didn’t imagine that the downpour would fall near afternoon.

The heavy rain had surprised her while she was selling flowers in the streets of Sector 8. She had recently opened her new flower shop in the area where her home was located, number five to be precise, so she wanted to attract the attention of passersby and get a little more clientele to help her consolidate the business she was so excited about. So, basket in hand, she had to run to the bus stop to go home, leaving half the sale on the day, but what else could she do? Luckily, the bus stop would offer her a shelter from the rain until the transport arrived.

The young florist ran through the long streets of Sector 8, avoiding bumping into more people who were going back and forth, just as surprised by the unexpected rain. But the sandals and the wet ground were not the best of matches, so, without remedy, the girl ended up slipping and falling to her knees on the ground.

“Ouch”, she complained, closing her big pretty green eyes, and making a little pout with her lips. She would probably get some bruising on her leg next day, but that didn’t matter. Her flowers were scattered on the ground and she hurried to pick them as soon as possible, for fear that they would be ruined. But just as her fingers were about to touch one of the roses, she found a large, thin hand already picking it.

“Are you alright?” asked the owner of the hand. With his other hand, he offered Aerith a lift, and the girl interlaced her fingers with his and looked up.

The flower girl’s heart stopped. Never had she seen eyes so deep blue, nor hair so bright and silky blonde. That face was like that of a strong warrior but it also exuded a certain softness and innocence that made him adorable. Aerith blushed, as she felt a tingle around her heart.

But she wasn’t the only one who had felt this way.

When Cloud, who had just finished his workday, left the office, he didn’t expect such a heavy rain in early September. But he made up his mind and put his suitcase on his head and ran, hoping with all his heart to get home as soon as possible, a few streets down in Sector 8. However, his path was interrupted when he saw a bright girl dressed in yellow who had stumbled and fallen, so he set out to help her.

But when he reached out his hand to help her up, he didn’t expect to find that beautiful face. She was as pretty, if not prettier, than the flowers she cared for in her basket, with a porcelain face framed by long, wavy brown hair; big, green eyes in which nature lived in itself, and pink lips, painted by an artist. His heart had skipped a beat and was now going a thousand beats a second.

“Oh, thank you! Yes, I’m fine”, she said, with a sweet smile. As their hands intertwined, an electric spark ran through them both up and down, and their skins stood up. Cloud helped her up and gave her a little smile. “Oh, my…my flowers”, stammered the girl, remembering that the ground was full of roses, tulips, lilies, daisies…She bent down to pick them up and he did the same.

“I’ll help you”, he offered.

They picked the flowers one by one until a red rose was left on the ground. They both rushed to pick it up and their fingers brushed against each other again. Their eyes met and for a moment, they forgot about the rain or the bustle of people running around. They even forgot why they were there, for through their eyes they could only see each other. It was almost as if the street where they were had completely blurred when those hands touched each other.

Aerith smiled and picked up the rose, as Cloud stepped aside.

“Here, it’s for you”, she offered, giving him the rose. He held it between his fingers and looked at it, carefully “it’s my ‘thanks for helping me’”.

Then, the florist turned around and began to walk among the people, feeling the rain pounding on her shoulders and her hair. But his voice stopped her:

“Wait!”, he grabbed her gently by the wrist and she turned around. They both looked at each other and his cheeks turned a soft pink when he said, “you didn’t tell me your name…”.

“Aerith” she smiled “And you? I don’t know your name either”, she winked, though she was a bit nervous. She liked to feel his hand around her wrist, it was warm and nice.

“Cloud” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, Cloud”.

“Will … will I ever see you here again?”, he asked, staring at her. Normally, he wasn’t such a direct person. He used to be a bit reserved with his feelings and opinions, although in his group of friends he was known for giving good advice and being a good support for others. However, on that occasion, everything was very different. Although he used to be guided by reason and not by the heart, this time he let his heartbeat guide him. And it had been a long time since his heart had beaten like that, with that rush, with that muffled cry that begged him to know more about the young flower girl.

“I have a flower shop in Sector 5, near the Leaf House Orphanage. I’ll wait for you there tomorrow, is that all right?” asked Aerith, with a smile. She also wanted to listen to her heart, to know more about Cloud and to feel again and again those warm hands on hers or to hear that deep voice telling her some story about his life.

“I’ll be there”.

The two parted and Aerith made her way back to the bus station. She wondered if Cloud would really keep his word and visit her in her flower shop. Perhaps she had been foolish to believe that he too had felt that _crush_ when they had looked at each other or when he had held her hand. When she returned home, she was still thinking about him, hearing his voice in her mind, feeling his touch in her hands, visualizing his blue eyes. She found it hard to fall asleep that night just thinking about the possibility that Cloud might show up at the flower shop tomorrow.

The next day, Aerith was carefully looking after her flowers and arranging some bouquets for her customers. Her heart skipped a beat every time she heard the doorbell open and expected to see Cloud come in, but it was always some neighbor in the area and she was getting more and more discouraged.

When it began to get dark, it was time to close the shop and call it a day. The young woman swept the flower shop, cleaning up the dirt and some petals that had fallen to the ground, as she sighed slowly. She shook her head, surrendering. She had been under the illusion that Cloud would show up at the place and…

The little shop bells took her out of her thoughts and, with her back to the door, she said, sympathetically:

“Sorry! We’re closed now. Please, come back tomorrow!”

“I’m sorry I was so late, then”.

Aerith turned in one jump, eyes wide open, recognizing the voice instantly. On her face was the biggest and most genuine of smiles as she watched the newcomer, who held the rose in his hands and looked at her slightly flushed.

Cloud had kept his word and they had met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
